


A Girl and Her Partner

by SaiseiSeki



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Human Senketsu, I NEED TO START CONTRIBUTING TO THE RYUKETSU TAG HERE SO HAVE A SMOL THING, Implied Human Senketsu, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiseiSeki/pseuds/SaiseiSeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short and simple bedtime story about Ryuko and Senketsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl and Her Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Senketsu's human form concept (briefly described in the drabble) is based on a design made by a good friend, where he wears a trenchcoat of the same color, and has a cross-shaped scar over his right eye where his eyepatch would be. 0u0

**_Written to the song “Hero” by Chad Kroeger and Josey Scott_ **

Once upon a time, a girl found a sentient sailor uniform in her father’s old basement. Their first meeting was as awkward as ever, but with time, their relationship developed, and they became the best of partners, fighting their way to recognition in a militaristic academy. Through so many ups and downs, they persevere and their bonds grow stronger and stronger.

Then, came the moment when they had to face their greatest adversary ever: her own tyrannical mother hell bent on world domination by sentient alien thread. With everyone’s strength, she and the uniform grew stronger than ever, and in the end defeated her mother.

But in the end, all was lost, as her dearest partner succumbed to the fire as she fell back to Earth. Yet, the world was safe, and she was reunited with her dear sister and her best friend, and all their comrades.

Months later, the three girls went on a ‘date’ and as they made their way in the streets, the girl caught a glimpse of a child wearing what looked like her old partner. It was admittedly bittersweet to her, but she was alright, as she had accepted that her partner will forever be in her heart.

She walked past a store, and admired the dress behind the glass case display, and for a moment, she caught a glimpse of her uniform in the reflection. She turned around…

…and saw a man in a trenchcoat, his right eye retaining a cross scar over it. They gazed at each other, and for a moment, the girl felt she knew this man. The man said her name, in that familiar voice, and it was all she could do from crying again. She went into his arms, and he held her close with that same warmth.

Her partner came back, and he had no intention to leave her ever again.

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this drabble before on my old Ryuko blog, but I thought I'd repost it again here. As much as I'm neck deep in sword boy hell, I'm still a proud Ryuketsu trash through and through. _(:'D


End file.
